


Kokoro (Heart)

by zeraora



Category: Danny Phantom, Tetsuwan Atom | Astro Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future Fic, I've never done this before, This is an AU, astro boy - Freeform, eventually, hope you like it??, its based heavily on astro boy, so uhh, spare me, tags'll be added as i go, the gangs all here..., where danny is a robot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeraora/pseuds/zeraora
Summary: Phantom is a robot... but he's different. He has a mind of his own. He can /feel/.





	Kokoro (Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I'm pretty new to this, please help me. Anyway, this is super short cause it's basically an introduction type deal. I'll totally make the others longer.

Maddie Fenton tugged the blue hood of her specially-made hazmat suit over her head, adjusting the goggles and securing them atop her eyes snuggly. She lowered her head, examining the youthful boy on the metal table before her.

“Flip the switch, Jack,” she called, turning around, “Hopefully it works this time.”

Jack Fenton, a hefty man clad in a eye piercing orange suit of similar make to his wife’s, complied, bouncing on his toes. He gripped the large metal switch built into the wall with both of his large hands, tugging it downward and turning around quickly to see if it had the desired result.

Next to Maddie, sparks erupted on the metal table, coursing over the unconscious boy’s body and dancing around each other like flames. The boy jerked suddenly, which seemed to indicate success, as Jack turned back to the switch and hurriedly pulled it up to its original position.

Both scientists eagerly looked on as the boy continued to convulse. Suddenly all movement stopped, and the couple held their breath in anticipation. 

“Hmmm..?” The boy on the table suddenly opened his eyes, showing off the emerald green glow within, He pushed upward with his palms on the metallic surface, tentatively sitting up and looking around the obscure room with unconcealed interest. 

Maddie clapped her hands together and let out an undignified squeal, startling the white-haired boy. She spun around, ignoring the child for a moment to address her husband.

“We did it Jack, he’s awake!” The couple shared two giant grins and rushed up to the table, nearly tripping over each other in their excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out https://phantombot.tumblr.com/ for more stuff. It's an ask blog for it!


End file.
